


Grand gesture

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chaotic good energy, first time saying I love you, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: “Georgie it´s the middle of the night AND you live here. What-?”, you couldn´t finish your sentence as he started singing some love song at the top of his lungs.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Grand gesture

It was a calm and clear night. The light of the moon lit up your and Ginny´s room in the burrow. The youngest Weasley was already asleep, had been for a couple of hours, while you found yourself unable to do the same. You weren´t even sure how long exactly you had been looking at the stars nor how long you planned to continue to sit on the big window sill. That was when a small sound grabbed your attention. It sounded like a pebble had hit the glass, but all the way out here who could it be. By now the whole house must have been fallen asleep too. Another pebble hit the glass and two followed suit right after. Not wanting your ´roommate´ as you always called it up you carefully stood up and opened the big window to lean forward and see who was there.

And on the ground you not only recognized a boy with flaming red hair, but you’re your boyfriend of two months, George Weasley. Of course he wasn´t asleep yet, you thought with a smile on your face.  
“Georgie it´s the middle of the night AND you live here. What-?”, you couldn´t finish your sentence as he started singing some love song at the top of his lungs. He had a surprisingly nice singing voice, to be fair you never heard him seriously sing before. The song itself was a simple love song you had heard on the radio a couple of nights earlier while eating dinner with the Weasleys. Back then it didn´t really catch your attention nor get a reaction out of you. Except for giving your and Hermione´s conversation the topic of how love songs always had to be so damn cheesy.  
You didn´t think much of it, but now that George actually sung it to you, you could totally understand why everyone liked them so much. A few happy tears started pricking at the corners of your eyes by the time he finished singing and the smile on your face easily could have matched the one of Cheshire cat.  
“George seriously what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Why didn´t you just do this inside?”, you tried asking him again.  
“(Y/n)!”, he yelled so you could hear him.   
In fact you were glad there weren´t any neighbors close by, because it was enough that Molly and Arthur definitely got woken up by him. He didn´t let himself get distracted by your questions though so the went unanswered once again. Instead he started anew.  
“(Y/n)! I´ve seen this in one of those movies that you roll your eyes to way too hard when they are on the television. I´ve seen you do it when we were at your parents’ house you can´t deny it.”, the two of you shared a laugh. “I just needed to tell you that I love you so fucking much! You make me the happiest I have been in a long while. I even got you your favorite flowers.”

He held up a bouquet of the most beautiful (y/f/f) you had ever seen. That wasn´t the time to think about the flowers to much though. It was a clear night yes, but also a chilly one since fall was arriving fast and he was standing out there in only a shirt and his pajama pants. Merlin knows you weren´t wearing more. So chuckling you tried to get him inside again.  
“I love you too, dear. Now please come into the house again or I´ll be scared that you will get sick.”  
The ginger ran inside and only a good minute after he had left your field of vision and you closed the window you heard a knock on the door. Still smiling widely you opened to jump directly into his arms. Surprised the poor boy stumbled into the room and almost let you fall, catching you last second.  
Putting you back down on your own feet he gave you the flowers that he had brought. Taking them you said “That was the first time you told me you love me.”  
“I did. And I think I will never stop saying it.”, now his smile matched yours from earlier.

“Merlin damn it just kiss and get over with it. Some people in this house want to sleep…”, chimed in a very grumpy Ginny.  
Biting back your laughter you listened to what she had said and shared an innocent kiss that lasted not too long yet not too short. It was perfect, just like your chaotic boyfriend.  
“Sorry, Gin. We didn´t mean to wake you up.”, you apologized.  
When you turned back to George, you pecked his lips once more before taking his hand in yours. Pulling him into bed with you, cuddling up tightly under the covers the two of you tangled your arms and legs into each other. He fell asleep fast, while you took some time to calm down again. His slow heartbeat and calm breath helped really much though and you soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
